dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody vs Mercury Black
Cody vs Mercury Black is Peep4Life's twenty-seventh DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 12! Street Fighter vs RWBY! Both were exposed to fighting at a young age, one has a heart of darkness while the other's still beats for justice. Who would win in a fight? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Once again, Cody had escaped from prison with the hopes of finding a fight good enough to quell his boredom. He wandered through a market area where he saw a young girl stealing a purse from an old lady. "STOP!" Cody shouted before throwing a rock at Emerald, knocking her out. The old lady recovered her purse and got away. As Cody walked up to Emerald, Mercury leaped in front of him. "Easy there, man. Why not turn your back before YOU are the one on the floor?" Mercury suggested. Cody smiled. "Guess we'll see if you're any tougher than she was..." Mercury smugly smirked. "We'll find out." 'Here we go! ' Both fighters delivered a strike, Mercury's kick meeting a punch from Cody. Mercury delivered more kicks, stringing a fast combination together, kicking Cody into a stall before he could muster up a counter. He then leapt at Cody, landing his boots on the arm of the prisoner. Cody muscled through, pushing Mercury off. He found a rock at his feet, picking it up and throwing it Mercury's way. That was countered and used against Cody as Mercury kicked it back at him. Cody dodged and grabbed a knife, he stabbed at Mercury's leg as the boy delivered a kick. The knife bounced off the leg, dealing no damage. Cody was fairly shocked by this whereas Mercury was amused. "Oh, ow. That hurt..." Mercury's sarcasm came through thick, before kicking Cody around the back of the head. Cody got back up and threw sand in Mercury's face. As Mercury shielded his eyes, Cody uppercut him, catching Mercury in a tornado and sending him crashing into a cart. Cody followed with a Ruffian Kick, which Mercury met with his own flying kick. The two held their attacks for a few seconds before Mercury leaped back and fired a shot from his boot, knocking Cody to the floor. Mercury then tried an elevated stomp as he leaped into the air and brought all his weight down. Cody rolled out of the way and delivered the Dead End Irony. Or he at least attempted it; Mercury was meeting most of his kicks equally, only taking some of the damage rather than all of it at once. Cody again grabbed a rock from the floor and threw it. Mercury ducked it but received a vicious kick through another stall. Dust rounds began surrounding Mercury as he almost performed a break dance on the floor. When enough projectiles were gathered around him, Mercury directed them towards Cody. The street fighter flew back into a van before coming back at Mercury with a Ruffian Kick. As Mercury had just finished taunting, he didn't see the attack until it was already connecting. Mercury toppled over and hit his back on the ground. He fired two more projectiles from his feet which Cody evaded. Cody then delivered a hard kick to the ribs of Mercury, before uppercutting him over a market stall. Mercury grabbed an item from the stall, a vase, and hurled it at Cody, who simply broke it with a kick. Mercury was only using it as a distraction though and delivered a flying kick back towards the van. Realising the situation, Cody removed his handcuffs and delivered more free and fast strikes. Mercury smiled before raising his legs to meet each strike with an equally painful and hate filled one of his own. As Cody tried an uppercut, Mercury grabbed his arm and turned him around, delivering a flurry of kicks to the back of Cody's head. Cody staggered forward and threw more sand and dirt at Mercury's face. Mercury leaped back, dodging the attempt and kicked more projectiles at Cody. Cody uppercut the air, summoning a tornado which delivered the attack back to Mercury, battering him into a stall, before the stall itself collapsed. Mercury did a kip up and kicked some of the debris at Cody. The street fighter broke the debris with kicks and punches, but Mercury tried a flying kick, which was caught by Cody. Mercury countered into an enziguri, sending Cody to the floor. Mercury then jumped and stomped the chest of Cody, knocking the air out of him. Cody kicked free and kicked Mercury in the face, sending him skidding across the floor. Cody followed with a leaping kick, as did Mercury. The two connected and simultaneously delivered kicks with their right feet, knocking the other to the ground, stunning them. Cody got up first and leaped up, bringing his feet down for a stomp. Mercury brought his legs up and blocked. His prosthetic legs holding up, Mercury then turned this into a kicking combo while being on his back. Cody staggered back. Mercury got to his feet, right into a Final Destruction. As with Dead End Irony, Mercury met some of the attacks with his kicks but Cody delivered a hard punch to the side of Mercury's head, launching him into a wall. Mercury bounced off the wall, aiming for a thrust kick. Cody caught the kick and slammed Mercury. He then delivered a quick uppercut, stumbling Mercury. As Cody turned back towards Mercury, he was caught off guard by a projectile Mercury had launched. Cody fell back and Mercury delivered a flying kick, making the street fighter crash through the side of a cart. "Stay DOWN!" Mercury demanded, kicking Cody in the gut and kneeing him in the chin. Cody propped himself up against the cart, clutching his chin. As Mercury launched another kick, Cody threw more dirt in Mercury's face. He tried an uppercut but Mercury leaped back, preventing the follow up. He again surrounded himself with projectiles and was ready to launch them when a tornado, launched by Cody, whisked them away. Cody and Mercury again exchanged blows, Mercury's kicks and Cody's strikes countering each other respectively. Mercury tried to deliver a clamp like kick, digging both feet into Cody's face. Cody struggled free and delivered a stiff forearm into Mercury's face. The two swapped kicks and punches, Mercury getting an advantage because of his prosthetic legs. Cody covered up, sliding beneath Mercury and delivering an uppercut to the back of the head. Mercury struggled for a few seconds before receiving a knee to the chest. Mercury used the projectiles in his boots to deliver a leap, knocking Cody back. Mercury hung from the roof of a stall, kicking projectiles at Cody, knocking him completely over. As Cody struggled to his feet, Mercury leaped down and thrust kicked into the knee of Cody, crunching the leg. Mercury smiled when he saw the damage and tried to deliver a heel kick. Cody caught the leg and punched the gut of Mercury. As he hunched over, Cody punched Mercury in the face three times before kicking him into the gate. Mercury smiled as he launched a projectile again. Cody blocked it with his arms but couldn't prepare for Mercury's flying kick, pushing him backwards. Mercury took a second to size up Cody before delivering a kick that caught the head of Cody, snapping his neck in the process. With Cody dealt with, Mercury tended to Emerald. "Get up; we gotta go!" Mercury instructed, picking up his ally and fleeing the scene. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Street Fighter VS RWBY' Themed DBXs